Consiguiendo un te amo
by bruxi
Summary: ¿En qué hora se le ocurrió meterse en camisa de once varas? Solo quería oír de sus labios lo mucho que la quería y la necesitaba, no confirmar sus peores sospechas: que él nunca sería de ella. [Regalo de cumpleaños para Oaky-chan del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**¡YAHOI! ¡Y un regalito más pa la saca! ¡Espero que a Oaky-chan le guste este oneshot que he hecho con mucho amor para ella! ¡Disfrútalo al máximo, nena! **

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Si fuesen míos, InuYasha se habría lanzado sobre Kagome a la primera oportunidad xD.

**Consiguiendo un te amo**

Jodido amor. Jodido InuYasha. Jodidas amigas. Jodida apuesta.

¿Cómo se había dejado enredar de esa manera? Jodidas Yuka y Eri…

—¡Deja de llorar, por lo que más quieras!—El grito masculino solo sirvió para que su llanto se acrecentase—. ¡Kagome, por favor! ¡Deja de llorar!—¡No podía hacerlo!. Ahora tenía más claro que nunca que InuYasha nunca sería para ella, que no la amaba y que nunca la amaría, que para él solo existía Kikyô.

Por su parte, el hanyô no entendía nada. No solo Kagome había estado la mar de rara durante varios días, comportándose como… como… como si no fuera ella. Sino que ahora, aún encima, esto.

¿Queréis saber lo que ocurrió? Bien, dejadme que os cuente con todo lujo de detalles.

Todo empezó el lunes. Kagome había vuelto al colegio tras varias semanas sin aparecer. Por supuesto, sus amigas y Hôjô se habían alegrado enormemente de volver a verla. Y lo primero que hicieron las tres chicas, fue interrogarla, como no, por su supuesto novio—. Oye, Kagome ¿qué tal te va con tu novio? ¿El rebelde que juega a dos bandas?—Kagome suspiró.

—Como siempre, Eri, como siempre.

—¿Aún no se decide? ¡Pero si ya está saliendo contigo!

—Si no tiene las cosas claras, debería no haber empezado contigo desde un principio. —Kagome rodó los ojos. No iba a molestarse en responder. Las cosas eran más complicadas que todo eso, pero ¿para qué molestarse? No lo entenderían. Sin embargo, fue Ayumi la que desató el infierno.

—Pues yo creo que te quiere mucho, Kagome-chan. Cuando te mira, no sé… es como si solo te viese a ti, como si no existiese nadie más. Le importas muchísimo, se le nota. —Bueno, eso no podía negarlo. Era cierto, a InuYasha le importaba, siempre se preocupaba por ella y, a estas alturas, ya todos sabían que no tenía nada que ver con su habilidad para ver y detectar los fragmentos de la joya. Hasta él mismo había dejado de llamarla "detector de fragmentos"—. Seguro que te ha dicho muchas veces que te quiere. —Se congeló. Yuka y Eri clavaron los ojos en ella. Kagome fingió buscar algo en el pupitre, haciendo como que no había escuchado.

—Kagome, te lo ha dicho ¿no?—dijo Yuka.

—Bu-bueno… Algo parecido… —Eri arqueó una ceja.

—¿Algo parecido? ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Es-esto… yo…

—¿No te lo ha dicho?—El tono de reproche hizo que bajase la cabeza, avergonzada, como si hubiese hecho algo malo—. ¡Esto es inconcebible! ¡No puedes seguir así, Kagome! ¡Prométeme que, si no te lo dice de aquí a una semana, lo dejarás!

—¿Quieres decir… una apuesta?—dijo Yuka. Eri asintió.

—¡Así es! ¡Una apuesta! ¡Si no consigues que de aquí a una semana te diga que te ama, tendrás que dejarlo!

—¡Un momento!—exclamó Kagome.

—¡Ánimo, Kagome-chan!—dijo Ayumi, sonriéndole para infundirle ánimos.

—¡Pero yo no…

—Si pierdes, lo dejarás y saldrás con Hôjô. —Kagome abrió los ojos como platos—. Y si tú ganas y perdemos nosotras, os invitaremos a ti a tu novio a comer todo lo que queráis en donde queráis. —Ya no tenía escapatoria.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Lunes, 16:03. Primer intento.**

Llegó a casa suspirando, agotada. ¿Cómo rayos iba a sacarle un te amo a InuYasha? Pero no podía perder, bajo ningún concepto quería dejar sus idas y venidas con él a través del pozo. Subió a su cuarto, musitando un débil "Ya llegué", y se dejó caer sobre la cama. ¿Cómo haría? Una idea surgió en su loca imaginación. Se levantó de un salto y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Se calzó, gritándole a su madre que iría unos minutos al Sengoku, pero que volvería enseguida.

Se dejó caer al pozo y enseguida estuvo al otro lado. Trepó hasta salir a la superficie y, tal y como lo había sospechado, InuYasha emergió de la espesura del bosque, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No dijiste que tenías un estúpido examen de esos?—Estaba enfadado, y lo que le iba a decir lo enfadaría aún más, estaba segura. Respirando hondo, se sentó en el borde del pozo.

—He venido a deciros que me quedaré más tiempo en mi época. Mínimo una semana.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Dijiste que con tres días te llegaba!

—Bueno, pues resulta que no, que necesito más tiempo. Así que ni se te ocurra aparecer antes de tiempo ¿estamos?

—¡Ni hablar! ¡No puedes irte por tanto tiempo!

—¿Y por qué no? También tengo una vida en mi casa, InuYasha, buscar los fragmentos no es algo prioritario para mí. —Listo. Se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer por el pozo, segura de que, en cuanto se recuperase de la sorpresa, InuYasha la seguiría. Y entonces pondría su plan en marcha.

InuYasha solo se quedó allí de pie, mudo, viendo como la chica desaparecía en el interior del pozo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Kagome le había dicho que… Sacudió la cabeza. ¡Ni hablar! ¡Se lo había prometido! Pero… ¿y si… tal vez… ella se había cansado de ellos, de los viajes, de él? ¿Y si se había hartado de esperarlo? ¿Y si había encontrado a alguien más, a otro hombre, humano como ella, que…

Gruño ante solo imaginarse a Kagome en los brazos de otro. Dejándose besar, dejándose acariciar, dejándose _amar_. Apretando los puños, se tiró él también por el pozo, dispuesto a pedirle explicaciones.

Salió al exterior y olfateó el aire, en busca de su olor. Sus sentidos se dispararon al notarla rodeada de olores extraños. Se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia donde sabía que estaría, y lo que vio lo descolocó: Kagome, vestida de sacerdotisa, con el cabello suelto, estaba atendiendo a varios niños (porque comparados con él eran niños) de su edad, charlando con ellos. También había varias chicas. Parecía que estuviesen comprando amuletos. Lo que más rabia le dio, lo que desató su ira, fue el ver como algunos de esos niños la tocaban con descaro en lugares en los que él jamás se habría atrevido a poner las manos. Lo raro era que, lejos de enfadarse, Kagome les sonreía juguetona, siguiéndoles la corriente.

Intentando contener su enfado, se plantó ante ella, la agarró de la cintura y se la llevó, sin darle tiempo a replicar. Subió con ella hasta su habitación y, una vez allí, la encaró—. ¡¿Se puede saber qué coño estabas haciendo?!—Kagome suspiró, aunque interiormente se estaba felicitando. La idea de cambiarse con su abuelo por una tarde para atender la pequeña tienda del templo había sido buena idea.

—No estaba haciendo nada.

—¡Estaban manoseándote!—Las manos le temblaban.

—Oh, por el amor de dios, solo fueron unos roces del todo inocentes. —InuYasha la miró con miedo ¿qué quería decir con eso? ¿Quería decir, acaso, que ella ya había… La sola idea de pensar que Kagome ya pudiese haberse entregado a otro hombre lo repugnaba. Pero, por lo que sabía de la época de Kagome, no era nada raro que las mujeres no llegaran vírgenes al matrimonio, sino todo lo contrario. ¡Pero no Kagome! ¡Ella no podía haber… —Además, ni que fuera algo del otro mundo. La mayoría de mis amigas ya no son "puras". —Leyó el dolor y la incredulidad en los ojos dorados del hanyô—. No me mires así, a las mujeres nos gusta sentirnos valoradas y, sobre todo, amadas, sea del modo en que sea. —Le había costado un ovario y parte del otro mantener un tono natural e indiferente.

—Kagome… —Se acercó a ella. La chica contuvo la respiración en cuanto las garras del hanyô se clavaron en sus hombros. Se sintió intimidada por su mirada dorada como el sol—. Solo… cumple tu promesa. —Y dicho esto se fue, dejándola allí plantada.

Tragó saliva, notando un sabor amargo en la boca.

Pero no se iba a rendir. Ganaría esa apuesta.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Martes, 20:30. Segundo intento.**

InuYasha gruñó, molesto. Desde su encuentro el día anterior no había vuelto a ver a Kagome. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y analizar las cosas. Había sido un comportamiento muy raro el de ayer, pero se dijo que tenía que tener una explicación. La única que encontró fue que Kagome hubiese decidido abandonarlo, posibilidad que le parecía absurda. Si no lo había dejado después de haberla hecho sufrir tanto con sus encuentros con Kikyô y el amor que decía sentir hacia ella, después de haberla puesto en peligro tantas veces, de haberla dejado de lado para ir a salvar a la otra miko… ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora, cuando creía que su relación estaba avanzando?

Se tranquilizó al percibir el atrapante aroma que la colegiala desprendía. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando—. ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo, Hôjô-kun!—Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó: Kagome venía acompañada de un muchacho. Al chico le gustaba Kagome, no había que ser medio demonio para darse cuenta de ello. La miraba totalmente embelesado. Gruñó, clavando las garras en la corteza del Árbol Sagrado al ver como él le rozaba intencionalmente un mechón de cabello y se lo ponía tras la oreja.

—_¡Es mía!_—Se contuvo de gritar. Pero bajó al suelo y se aproximó a ellos—. ¡Kagome!—La azabache se giró y le sonrió fugazmente, para luego continuar su charla con el tío ese—. ¡Kagome!—insistió. Ella se giró, furiosa.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿No ves que estoy hablando?!—Ignorándolo, terminó su conversación con Hôjô y lo despidió con un abrazo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla que hizo que nuestro hanyô favorito gruñera sonoramente.

—¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!—chilló él, en cuanto Hôjô desapareció de la vista. Kagome lo miró.

—Nada que te incumba. —La indiferencia y la frialdad en su voz lo shockearon. Kagome nunca se había comportado así con él, nunca le había contestado de esa manera. ¿Por qué ahora?

—¡Lo abrazaste! ¡Y él te besó! ¡No puede besarte!

—¿Y por qué no? No tengo novio ni tampoco a nadie que quiera serlo, así que ¿por qué no? Hôjô me ama, me lo ha dicho. —Aquellas palabras dejaron sin respiración a InuYasha.

—Pero tú… tú… ¡Tú no lo amas!—exclamó, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora—. ¡No puedes amarlo!

—Ahora no, pero me gusta mucho, y puede que con el tiempo… —Dejó la frase en el aire a propósito y entró en casa. InuYasha maldijo para sus adentros y la siguió hasta su habitación.

—¡Kagome, no! ¡Me lo prometiste!

—También tú me prometiste muchas cosas que no has cumplido, InuYasha—le dijo, sin dejar de rebuscar en el armario. El hanyô tragó saliva, sintiendo su corazón encogerse dolorosamente.

—Kagome, yo… —calló, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Lo siento.

—Te has disculpado demasiadas veces. Yo solo quiero a alguien que me ame, que me ame de verdad. —Estaba sacando la artillería pesada, acorralándolo para que le dijera la verdad.

—Kagome… —Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, con fuerza, hundiendo la nariz en su espeso cabello azabache—. Perdóname. No quiero perderte. —Estuvo a punto de mandar a la mierda la apuesta y devolverle el abrazo. Ella sabía lo difícil que era para él toda esa situación, pero ella también sufría, y solo quería que InuYasha se sincerara. Aunque luego la dejase por no poder abandonar a Kikyô, al menos sabría que la amaba.

—Siempre dices lo mismo—dijo al cabo de unos minutos, separándose de él—. Y esta vez no voy a caer. Necesitarás algo más que unos mimos y un perdón. Ya no soy una niña, InuYasha, he madurado y sé lo que quiero. Y si tú no puedes dármelo, entonces lo buscaré en otra parte. —Y salió del cuarto.

—¡Maldita sea!—El muchacho golpeó la pared, con furia—. Mierda. La estoy… la estoy perdiendo. —Miró la puerta, por donde la chica había desaparecido—. Kagome… —Tragó duro. Si perdiera a Kagome, ya nada tendría sentido. No concebía su vida sin la sacerdotisa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Miércoles, 11:13. Tercer intento.**

—¡Oye! ¿No ha venido hoy tu novio contigo, Kagome?

—Técnicamente, me estaba siguiendo.

—Ah… ¿Y eso?—La azabache suspiró.

—Ayer volví con Hôjô a casa y nos vio despedirnos.

—¿Era parte de tu plan para ganar la apuesta?—le preguntó Eri con una sonrisa maliciosa. No contestó, se limitó a seguir revolviendo su bento sin muchas ganas. No estaba funcionando. Ella pensaba que si le daba a entender a InuYasha que lo iba a abandonar, a dejar de amarlo y a buscarse a otro hombre, este reaccionaría inmediatamente. Aunque no pensaba rendirse, esperaba que sus acciones no tuviesen consecuencias desastrosas.

—¡Kagome!—Giró la cabeza. Parpadeó varias veces, para comprobar si el ver a InuYasha, vestido con ropa normal de su época en medio del patio, era una ilusión. ¿Por qué había ido InuYasha a buscarla al colegio? ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Y por qué estaba vestido con unos vaqueros, una camiseta vieja de color blanco y unas deportivas negras?

Aparentando normalidad, se levantó, se sacudió la falda y se dirigió hacia él—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí haberte dicho que no vinieras. —InuYasha frunció el ceño.

—He venido porque tu madre me lo ha pedido. Tu abuelo tiene fiebre y necesita de los remedios que tú nos llevas siempre. Iría yo, pero no sé… —se sonrojó y desvió la vista. Con lo orgulloso que era, a Kagome no le extrañó que le costara admitir que no podía hacer ese simple recado. Suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Imagino que mamá te habrá dado un papel ¿no? Lo necesito. —InuYasha se apresuró a meter la mano en el bolsillo y le tendió el mencionado papel. Kagome lo cogió y desapareció dentro del edificio del colegio, InuYasha la vio irse con la desilusión pintada en sus ojos dorados. Creía que le habría dicho algo de su nueva ropa. Se había dejado vestir por Naomi solo para ella. La vio salir, con su bolsa colgada a la espalda—. Vamos, ya estoy lista. —Él la siguió. Salieron del colegio en silencio. Cuando estaban en un cruce, esperando para pasar, Kagome lo miró de reojo. ¿Estaría bien darle un respiro? Observó lo bien que le quedaban las ropas de su época. El semáforo cambió y echaron a andar de nuevo. Decidió que un pequeño halago no haría una gran diferencia—. ¿Sabes? Me gusta como vas hoy. Te queda bien la ropa de mi época. Siempre quise que te la pusieras, pero nunca te lo dije porque creía que te negarías. —Le sonrió—. Estás muy guapo. —Se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, sonriendo para sí misma. Seguro que lo había descolocado. Contaría como un intento.

Por su parte, InuYasha clavó los ojos en esas lagunas chocolates que tanto le gustaban. Su corazón comenzó a latir a toda prisa al ver la dulce sonrisa que la muchacha le dirigía, una sonrisa que hacía días que no le dedicaba. El alivio lo recorrió al distinguir en lo más hondo de aquellos orbes castaños el amor que Kagome le profesaba. Todavía lo amaba, no estaba todo perdido.

Se colocó a su altura y, con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, alargó la mano y rozó sus dedos con los suyos, con cuidado de no hacerle daño con las garras. Instantáneamente, notó como Kagome entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos. Le apretó fuerte la mano y desvió la vista a un lado, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Lucharía por ella hasta el final. Lo tenía más claro que el agua.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jueves, 23:48. Cuarto intento.**

Se removió incómoda. Hacía calor y no era capaz de conciliar el sueño—. Duérmete, Kagome. —La chica suspiró y prendió la luz, incorporándose en la cama.

—No puedo dormir… —dijo, haciendo un pequeño puchero como si fuera una niña pequeña. InuYasha suspiró y se acercó a ella, sentándose en la cama.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó, preocupado. Kagome se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, como acostumbraba a hacer siempre que podía. InuYasha la dejó hacer.

—Hace calor.

—Ya… —Silencio. InuYasha se dedicó a observarla durante un rato largo. Detalló con total minuciosidad todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver: la pequeña nariz, las cejas delgadas y curvas, las largas pestañas, los ojos grandes y expresivos, el hoyuelo que se le formaba cuando sonreía (como ahora), sus tentadores labios rosados, sus mejillas sonrosadas, la perfecta forma de sus pechos, la cual se adivinaba bajo la tela del pijama… Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos. Volvió la vista a los labios femeninos. Una necesidad imperiosa de probarlos se hizo presente. Tal vez era por los miedos que había sentido todos estos días, tal vez era que simplemente quería volver a saborear aquella boca que solo había tenido la dicha de degustar una sola vez. No lo sabía, pero tampoco quería saberlo. Ahora, en esa pequeña habitación, tan solo eran ellos: InuYasha y Kagome, dos jóvenes enamorados.

Llevó el dedo índice al mentón de la chica y la obligó a mirarlo. Tragó saliva al ver en los ojos de la miko el mismo anhelo que él—. Kagome… —susurró, aproximándose a su pequeño rostro. Vio como ella cerraba los ojos, esperando. Apartando todo pensamiento, terminó de acortar la distancia y se apoderó de los labios femeninos. Gimió al hacer contacto con ellos. La lengua de Kagome se rozó contra la suya. Él la agarró de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, mientras la miko enredaba los dedos en su melena plateada. Sintió como las pequeñas manos de la chica atrapaban sus orejas, acariciándolas. Gruñó, profundizando el beso. Notó los finos dedos deslizarse por todo su rostro, el cuello, hasta llegar el pecho, donde le abrieron el haori. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al sentir las caricias tan placenteras que Kagome le estaba propinando directamente sobre la piel. Intentó separarse de ella—. Kagome…

—InuYasha… —El gemido de protesta lo hizo apretar los dientes, conteniéndose.

—Kagome… Kagome no… para…

—Yo quiero—dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, para luego besarlo con necesidad. La cogió de los hombros y la apartó de sí.

—¡Kagome, no! No puedo… —Lo comprendió al instante. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y bajó la cabeza.

—_No puede porque no soy ella, no soy Kikyô. Sí que la ama, nunca dejó ni dejará de hacerlo. He sido una estúpida_. —Y estalló en llanto, sorprendiendo así al hanyô.

Y ahí estaban ahora. Kagome llorando a lágrima viva e InuYasha no sabiendo qué hacer para consolarla—. ¡Ya! ¡Deja de llorar!—La tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó suavemente. Sintió un horrible pinchazo de culpabilidad al ver sus preciosos ojos rojos e hinchados, rebosantes de lágrimas.

—Lo siento. He sido una tonta. Ya no te molestaré más. He comprendido. —InuYasha pestañeó, viéndola restregarse lacara con la chaqueta del pijama.

—Kagome…

—Siento haberte forzado a algo que tú no querías. Perdóname. Ahora sé que tú siempre la amarás a ella. —Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Entonces… su comportamiento tan extraño de esos días… ¿se debía a…

—No, Kagome, yo…

—Quiero estar sola. —InuYasha frunció el ceño.

—Kagome, debemos hablar.

—No. Ya lo he entendido. Por favor, déjame sola. —InuYasha suspiró.

—No, no lo has entendido. Para ser exactos, no has entendido nada. —Kagome lo miró, confusa ¿qué quería decir?—. No me has forzado a nada, yo quería… quiero hacer eso contigo. —Se sintió nervioso y carraspeó, con las mejillas rojas—. Pero… no así, no de esta manera. Por una vez en mi vida, quiero… quiero hacer las cosas bien.

—InuYasha…

—Te amo. —Abrió los ojos como platos, con el corazón golpeando fuertemente contra su caja torácica ¡¿había oído bien, verdad?! ¡¿No había sido su imaginación, no?!—. Por eso yo… —No le dio a tiempo a terminar. Una llorosa Kagome se le tiró encima, estrangulándolo sin parar de sollozar.

—¡Tonto! ¡Idiota! ¡Haber empezado por ahí!—InuYasha sonrió, escondiendo la nariz en su pelo y aspirando fuertemente el aroma de la muchacha.

—Kagome…

—Te amo. —Él sonrió, de forma arrogante.

—Keh, ya lo sabía. —Kagome le sonrió de vuelta.

—¿Siempre juntos?

—Para toda la eternidad, pequeña. —Se acurrucó en el pecho masculino, feliz.

Había ganado no solo la apuesta, sino mucho más: había ganado el corazón de su amado hanyô.

¡Cómo se iba a divertir restregándoselo a las entrometidas de Yuka y Eri! A ver si así dejaban de decir chorradas.

**Fin Consiguiendo un te amo**

**Bien, antes de decir nada más, me disculpo: Oaky, guapísima, sé que lo pedías con humor, pero he de confesar, avergonzada, que no me salía nada que pudiera hacerte reír. Te juro que lo intenté, pero lo que escribía me salía como forzado y no me gustaba, así que lo acababa borrando. La cosa se fue alargando y al final no pude postergarlo más. Me puse a ello y al final salió esto. Sé que es dramático, así que te pido mil perdones y espero que aún así te guste. No quería por nada del mundo darme por vencida con tu regalo, no me gusta dejar cosas sin hacer y menos si es para alguien a quien aprecio, aunque sea a través del ciberespacio xD. Así que aquí tienes lo que a mi imaginación se le dio por crear. **

**Cualquier review será bienvenido y me llenará de ilusión, alegría y montones de azúcar (?). Así que ya sabéis. Y si queréis pasároslo genial o simplemente os aburrís y queréis entrar en un sitio nuevo, copiad y pegad el link de abajo y os llevará directos al foro más loco de InuYasha: el foro ¡Siéntate!:**

** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/93160188/1/Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Oaky -chan**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
